


Deaurata

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blood, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gore, M/M, Siren/Mermaid AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Sirens are one of the most feared creatures in the seas, and Viggo has the gall to free one when it gets trapped. However, he's going to learn a lot about this creature, and this creature is going to learn even more about him, as Krogan has been isolated and lonely for as long as he can remember, as he'd been abandoned by his pod as a simple fry, and had learned to cope with the harsh reality that is the open ocean.But, after months of no contact with Viggo, the Mer suddenly shows up with a burn scarring his face, and he's babbling about betrayal and lies. How can Krogan help his friend keep his sanity when he doesn't even know how to handle his own emotions, let alone another's.Then, like a unwanted pest, the Dragon Riders show up. And they aren't in the mood to talk.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Krogan





	Deaurata

The halls of the underwater manor were silent, for the most part, and the shadows were only interrupted by the occasional flicker of movement through them. 

Viggo Grimborn clutched his satchel to his side while his eyes darted around himself warily. No one was up at this time of day- especially not his brother, who would totally try to stop him from leaving to explore the shadowy depths of the ocean, by saying it was untimely for a prince.

Viggo didn’t care.

He flicked his tail, and quickly darted out into the open waters, before he ducked into some kelp that towered over the courtyard to hide his escape into the bare, sandy seabeds outside of the manor’s walls.

The mer swam for a bit, glancing around himself nervously. The dark waters were home to many things- whales, sharks, and a whole assortment of other creatures that were deadly to mers.

A long, warbling cry that rang through the water, stabbing through the murk of the depths. 

Viggo froze. 

_ A Siren _ .

He hovered in the water for a moment, waiting for another call to ripple across the sands, but no more happened.

Odd, considering Sirens wouldn’t stop calling until they lured in something to eat.

Viggo turned around, and he winced, as another call swelled from the darkness. Viggo’s eyebrows cinched together.

The noise was different sounding than most siren’s calls- it wasn’t haunting and cold, no, it sounded  _ scared _ . 

Viggo muttered a spell under his breath, and a ghostly, blue light alighted around his fingertips. 

This could be a trap, but who was he to care? He couldn’t just leave something to die if it was in trouble.

He headed in the direction the noise had come from cautiously.

His fins brushed the silt, as he paused his search, waiting for the cry.

The call sounded, and that’s when he realized he could hear the sound of ropes rasping against the silt.

He shook his head.

‘ _ No, not good,  _ ’ Nets were a death sentence if one didn’t have a knife on them.

Viggo darted towards the noise as fast as possible, only to freeze up when his light finally filtered onto the Siren’s shape in the murk. 

Baby blue eyes widened at him, pupils shrinking into slits, as his eyes glance across Viggo’s figure, watching him closely. Fear glittered in those eyes, mimicking Viggo’s own fear, which fluttered deep down in his stomach. 

“It’s okay,” Viggo soothed. “Let me get you out of there, okay?” He moved closer, slowly pulling out his own knife. The Siren hissed loudly, fins flaring up against the net in agitation. 

Viggo keeps his light lit, as he slides the knife underneath one of the smaller ropes of the net, using the sharp, obsidian blade to easily slice underneath the rope.

The siren stopped his snarling for a moment, flicking his tail against the ropes, while Viggo continues to remove the smaller ropes on the net. 

He senses the Siren’s movement’s too slowly, and before he knows it, he’s pinned to the ground, the ropes having snapped from the Siren’s movements.

The siren’s olive skin is soft, and his grip gentle, but when Viggo opens his eyes again, he can see blood swirling from around the Siren’s tail. 

Had he cut him? He couldn’t have, could he?

His eyes darted over into the sand, and he froze at the sight of the tail fluke- separated from its twin; tangled in the net.

He glanced at the Siren, who flicked a bleeding tail against his own, and Viggo pushed against the other’s chest.

“Hey! Wait wait wait! I can help you! Just move, please!” He begged. The Siren cocked his head, but he moved off of Viggo, blinking slowly.

Viggo swallowed, slipping over to the net. Slowly, he removed it, and took the tail fluke out of the net. It was pretty large, but he was able to bring it back to the Siren, who’s eyes followed him the entire time.

Viggo curled his tail around into the Siren’s, and placed the fluke next to its match, pressing them together, as to hold it in place.

With his free hand, he made a stitching motion along the length of where the fin was supposed to be, and the fin stitched itself back into place.

Viggo smiled gently, looking up at the surface of the water. 

The first rays of sunlight were just starting to glimmer down into the depths, and the Siren’s tail was shimmering like a precious opal in the light.

His eyes widened minutely. The siren twisted around, forcing him off of his tail, and Viggo watched him with fascination glittering in his eyes. He wasn’t attacking him, he wasn’t being defensive anymore, and now, when the siren turned his gaze to look at him, it was full of wonder.

And, now that Viggo could see his features, he was more than shocked to see that the Siren didn’t look anything like what the stories said they did.

He looked like him, albeit much larger, and with olive skin. His eyes were blue, and his hair was pitch black and full of tiny, messy little curls that were kept short to his head. He had a beard to match the black curls, and it was neat and tidy.

Three small silver scales glittered from each of the siren’s eyes.

He was beautiful. 


End file.
